Tales from the West
by Silver Sesshomaru Lover
Summary: A fairytale with more truth in it then thought by a child. Sesshomaru X Kagome. A fairytale story telling how Sesshomaru and Kagome came together and fell in love. Please be kind this is my FIRST STORY!


Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha

A/N; Now this is a story you have to pay close attention to and do not assume anything... just yet okay. This chapter is presented in a story like tone.

**Tales from the Western Lands**

**Chapter One **

"Mama... will you tell me some stories from the Western Land's again? Please" the little child said in a pleading tone. He looked at his Mother with big eyes. _Everyone in class has had their Mothers tell them stories from the Western Land's, and even though we live in the Western Land's I have never heard the stories, about fighting dragons and young lord._

"Well Aoi, I will start from the beginning" His Mother said.

"Once upon a time, there was a powerful Lord who ruled over the Western Land's, now this powerful Lord had two children, one named Sesshomaru, the other named Inuyasha. One of them was a powerful full Inu Youkai, while the other was only an Inu Hanyou. The powerful Lord died a few hours after his second son was born."

"Oh Mama, why was one only had Youkai and the other was full Youkai?" Aoi asked inquisitively.

"Well you see, the powerful lord mated with two women, one of them was a full Inu Youkai and she was very beautiful, her name was Satsu, she was Sesshomaru's Mother. While the Inu Hanyou's Mother was human, her name was Izayoi, She was also very beautiful... now will you let me continue on with the story?" Aoi's Mother said with a loving smile. Aoi nodded and let his Mother continue.

Now, the older brother was four hundred years older, but had a physical appearance of a boy who was eighteen going on nineteen. He was wise, but still considered a pup. When his father gave up his life for his brothers Mother, Sesshomaru hated humans all the more and thought his father was weak for giving up his life for a mere human.

"While Sesshomaru took over his father's estate, while Inuyasha grew up with his mother. At age six his mother died and Inuyasha was chased away from home. People shunned him and threw rocks at him. At the mere age of six Inuyasha was forced away from everything he knew; now he found himself in the Western Land's near the Castle of the West."

Aoi's mother took a sip of water then continued. "Now living in the Castle of the West which was under his brother's rule, he had to learn to be shunned by Youkai. The poor child didn't know what to think, he just knew to not cause a hassle to his older brother. Once Inuyasha's body had matured to the age of fifteen going on sixteen, Sesshomaru kicked him out of the Castle"

"No one knows what really started the old brother hating his younger sibling, but most people believe it was because of the human that made his father end his life. But Inuyasha wanted to be stronger, and he had heard of the Shikon No Tama. He wanted to become a full Youkai so no one could look down on him and he didn't have to worry about his curse"

"Mama... what was Inuyasha's curse?" Aoi asked.

"Now that is something, you will have to learn for yourself. But I believe you already know the answer" She said kindly.

"Now Inuyasha went after the jewel, Shikon No Tama, but he fell in love with the priestess who guarded it. He was going to give up his Youkai half to be with her. But the day he went to do that tragedy befell them. A Youkai made them believe the other betrayed them. So Inuyasha angry at her betrayal went after the Shikon No Tama, Inuyasha's foolishness got him pinned to a tree by the woman he loved. There he lay for fifty years. The priestess he loved died, and burned the Shikon No Tama with her body."

Until one day, fifty years later another priestess in strange clothing appeared from the Well in the forest of Inuyasha. She pulled the arrow that kept him on the sacred tree. He had to have sacred beads around his neck. A centipede came from the well and attacked the strange priestess; she had the Shikon No Tama inside her body. Inuyasha saved her and retrieved the jewel. A bit later the jewel was taken again by another Youkai, a very weak one.

The priestess killed the Youkai, but shattered the Shikon No Tama. Now while she and Inuyasha sought after the shards of the Shikon No Tama, they ran across another Youkai, this one was like Inuyasha but he was evil and used the shards of the Shikon No Tama to strengthen himself. The older brother hadn't done much, just kept his father's estate running. Now the first bit of kindness the Young Lord Sesshomaru ever showed towards humans was to a little girl.

Her name was Rin, and apparently her one toothless smile made Sesshomaru resurrect her using Tensegia, one of the powerful swords given to him by his father. The first encounter Sesshomaru had with the strange priestess was trying to retrieve the other sword left by his father. Now Sesshomaru didn't know this, but that meeting was no chance encounter.

"Later on after many Shikon Shards had been collected by the other Youkai like Inuyasha, known as Naraku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the strange priestess and the other people Inuyasha was travelling with at the time, all came across Naraku. They all had a hand in defeating him"

"But Mama... how did everyone meet?" Aoi asked. He watched as his mother shook her head and told him it was no relevance because he was too young to hear the full story and she continued.

"Now after Naraku was defeated the strange priestess went to go back through the well which she emerged from in the first place. But this was when something happened to Sesshomaru that no one foresaw. A curse was laid on poor Sesshomaru, but not before he had the priestess with him asking her of the power of the well. The curse that was put on Sesshomaru was terrible, half of his Youkai was stolen and was put into an orb like that of the Shikon No Tama."

The priestess felt it was her duty to protect this. Sesshomaru tried to kill the priestess, to get his Youkai back, she survived but he tried to break the orb which held his Youkai, it didn't work. No one knew what Sesshomaru needed to break the awful curse was to be like his father. Now Sesshomaru had to travel with Inuyasha and his friends. He lived okay; he still had his servant and Rin.

What started to open his eyes about why his father fell in love with a human was the priestess's bravery to put herself in harm's way for Rin. Now it didn't happen easily, he did start to love the priestess, but so did his brother. Unbeknownst to him the priestess was starting to have feelings for him. No one but the priestess knew this. Sesshomaru's brother was currently courting the human priestess.

Three long years passed, the priestess was now twenty. And Sesshomaru was in love with her. Now after a while he made this known and something amazing happened. The priestess felt love for him back, which broke the orb and Sesshomaru was back to his old self. He returned to the castle.

"Many a year passed, and he saw the priestess again, she still looked twenty, he guessed it had something to do with the aura she held around her. He decided to take the priestess from Inuyasha, and mark her as his own. Terrible things happened in the five years she lived at the Western Castle. Though they had a child, all was not well. Sesshomaru was cold hearted, still after his experience."

Aoi interrupted his mother. "Oh Mama, I know the priestess's name! Her name was Kagome they said he was the only human who Sesshomaru truly loved they taught as this at school!"

"Well yes, but now we are getting to the end, so if you be quite I will tell you the ending." Aoi's mother said softly

"Now, Kagome was kind and very pure of heart. This is why when Sesshomaru went into battle one day with the Eastern Land's. Kagome as Sesshomaru's mate was there too. She watched as the battle raged on for days. On the fourth day, the Eastern Lord had disarmed Sesshomaru. Kagome ran over to wear this was happening."

She saw the blade come down and jumped in front of Sesshomaru and had the knife pierce her heart. But the distraction was enough to let Sesshomaru kill the Eastern Lord. Sesshomaru had learnt that he did care for Kagome. He buried her in the garden behind the estate, under the biggest cherry blossom tree, near where he was always caught napping.

"And that my dearest son is the tale of the Western Lord and his love" Aoi's mother sighed.

Aoi was crying the story had got to him, even though he was very young. He had heard another version from his friend where Sesshomaru really did care about the priestess. Aoi watched as his mother left the room and turned the light off after tucking him in. Aoi knew that was one of many stories of the Western Land's. _I wonder how many stories are out there exactly of the Western Lord and his love... and which one is real... if any of them are... or if Sesshomaru and Kagome where even real in the first place..._

_XXxXxXxXX_

A/N; this chapter was told in a fairytale like story but it will Change in the next chapters, this is a basic introduction into a story... the other chapters will be told from a characters (not these ones) point of view... every 5 chapters or so the fairytale will come back and reveal more of what is to happen in the next few chapters and such okay? (: I made this up one night when I couldn't sleep... while reading a SesshomaruXInuyasha story... do NOT judge me. The fairytale will not always be the same mother and child... just a warning... it is Tales from the WESTERN Land's and of course there will be other children... okay (:

I can always just leave this story here... and no continue it... and I just might do it. I want reviews and people to let me know if they liked this. I appreciate constructive criticism, but DO NOT say I suck and not give me a reason why, that is just plain bashing and I will ignore you... I wrote this at a time past 4AM my time... so excuse most of my mistakes. This story came to me and I had to write it... now I have 2 other chapters typed up but I am going to see the response I get from this one...

If I like the response I get I will post the next chapter and see the response I get and so on. Next chapter is about Sesshomaru and Kagome, after they defeated Naraku... but seriously I might just leave it here I don't know! Review and tell me what you think... I am off to read Inuyasha fics!

Peace out!


End file.
